


See Me In My Office

by ktctc



Category: Mewgulf, zaintsee, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF, เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV), เพราะรักใช่ป่าว | Why R U?: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, MewGulf - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, zaintsee - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26687134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktctc/pseuds/ktctc
Summary: Zaintsee / Mewgulf AUZee, Saint, Mew and Gulf all work at the same architectural firm in Bangkok. A story about office shenanigans where dating at one's workplace is normal ;)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Zee Pruk Panich/Saint Suppapong Udomkaewkanjana
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	1. Ch.1

Rain was falling hard as a black sedan drove into the barely lit Bangkok apartment grounds. The headlights shone through the heavy rain under the dark night, as the car made its way through the driveway and parked into a spot not quite near the entrance of the building. Switching off the engine, Saint gathered his belongings that were strewn all over his seat and hurriedly ran through the rain and into the lobby, passing by the line of cars parked along the way. Recognizing a red Mazda3 parked right next to the lobby entrance, he sighed in irritation as he pressed the elevator button with his rain streaked fingers. 

The doorbell rang. Zee, coming straight out of the shower and only covered in a fluffy white towel, answered the door. He breathed at the sight in front of him. Saint, dripping wet from head to toe, his white shirt and dress pants clung onto his lean body, defining his toned muscles. He did not notice the wet documents that poked out of his bag, as Saint pushed past him with a slight scowl on his face.

“I’m all wet, Zee! If you hadn’t told me to stay later to organize the project files, I wouldn’t have been caught in the rain on the way back.” Saint sunk down onto the blue linen sofa as he sulked at his boyfriend, slash his team supervisor. 

Zee looked with softened eyes at the boy, laughing gently as he said “Those files did need organizing, thank you for your hard work babe”. Saint’s frown melted into a cheeky smile as he stood up and pulled Zee in, both bodies crashing together as they fell back onto the sofa. 

If I’m wet, you need to be wet too” He smirked as he snuggled his face into Zee’s hair, his hands grabbing at his defined back muscles. The warm heat of the boy aroused something deep within Zee, and he growled in response as he wrapped his legs around Saint’s lap, bring them closer.

“I don’t mind being all wet too, Supsup.” Zee said as he clung onto Saint, his bare chest against Saint’s. He leaned forward to capture Saint’s moist lips, and they started kissing at a sensual and slow rhythm. The moisture on Saint’s clothing slowly transferred onto Zee’s bare chest and legs as he started grinding down onto Saint’s lap. Saint broke away from the kiss and took a second to admire his lover’s flushed and aroused face. He started leaving deep kisses down his neck, the other moaning each time he ended the kiss with a slight flick of the tongue on his bare skin. As Saint reached his chest, his hands drifted down to Zee’s perky round butt cheeks, caressing them with his small hands. He laid his lips onto Zee’s right nipple, swirling the aroused nub with his tongue. As he moved to the other, he could see Zee’s chest getting redder and felt his hands tighten around his waist. Overstimulated, Zee arches his back as he grinds down, moaning under his breath every time their hard members rubbed in between the fabric. Their cocks throbbed in their pants as they move against each other, the sensation growing more and more intense. Zee leaned back to shrug away the towel that was wrapped loosely around his waist, exposing his cock in full view. His nipples glistening with saliva from Saint’s lips, and he stood back up to remove Saint’s clothes as the younger looked up dazedly. His eyes unfocused as he bites on his own lips, Saint shrugs at his clothing while Zee aggressively unbuttons the wet shirt on him and unzips his grey dress pants that was soaked in rain and perhaps a bit of precum.

The two of them now completely naked, Zee kneels in front of his loved one and swiftly takes his hard member into his mouth, all while tugging at his own cock gently at the base to stimulate himself. Synchronizing the rhythm between his hand and mouth, he wrapped his tongue around the girth of his lover’s cock and started pushing his head up and down in sweeping motions. Stimulated by Zee’s warm mouth and the steady rhythm of his tongue on his dick, Saint threw his head back and dragged one hand’s fingers into Zee’s hair, taking shallow breaths as he pushed Zee’s head deeper into him. He started moaning uncontrollably as Zee picked up the pace- the older could feel his own dick building tension as Saint’s moans became more and more shaky. He stopped and looked up at Saint, his dick still in his mouth, admiring the sight before him. Saint’s head was thrown back and he was sucking on his own fingers, the other hand still loosely held at the back of Zee’s head. Saliva was glistening at the corners of his lips, and his eyes hooded and unfocused. Zee was so turned on at the sight of his lover losing himself to the pleasure that it triggered a deep wave of sensation within him. He slipped his left hand behind his back and trailed downwards till he felt the familiar opening. He started pushing into his own tight rim while his other hand caressed Saint’s cock, stroking it up and down at the same pace as his other fingers inside himself. His fingers hit his own prostate, rubbing against the tender spot as he arched his back and looked up at Saint with a fiery sex-charged expression on his face, moaning gently. Without a word, Saint hoisted Zee back up onto his feet, and pulled him into the bedroom, pushing him down onto the bed. Taking the opened bottle of lube from their nightstand drawer, Saint coated his fingers and climbed on top of his lover, who had started fingering himself again while staring up at him with a flushed face.

“P’Zee, I cant stand it. I need to fuck you now.” Saint breathed into Zee’s ear as he lifted Zee’s hands over his head, and sweeps his own hands downwards, pushing his fingers into Zee’s welcoming wet hole. Zee spread his legs wide, slightly trembling as Saint wraps himself over him as he fucks him with his long slender fingers. 

“Fuck me, fuck me with your cock.” Zee moaned into Saint’s left ear as he pushes himself upwards, fucking into Saint’s fingers. Saint slows down his pace and removes his fingers from the widened hole, earning a yearning moan from the older. Saint stroked his hardened dick a few times before pushing it gently against Zee’s rim. Stimulated by the familiar sensation of his lover’s warm tip, Zee reached down and grabbed Saint’s waist with both hands pushing him down, so that Saint’s dick pushed into his tender hole in one go. Zee moans loudly as he gets filled, Saint echoing him as he started pushing back and forth into the tight channel. Both of them lose themselves, writhing into each other’s bodies. Zee grabs onto Saint while fucking upwards, and in a euphoric state, Saint loosely placed his hands on his lover’s neck and fucked down into his wet hole. He felt as if his dick was enveloped and coated in an aphrodisiac drug, and he looks down and to see his own precum leaking out of Zee’s hole. He throws his head back and closes his eyes, losing himself to the rhythm of pure pleasure.

Their gasps and moans got louder and louder as they moved inside each other. Wanting the sensation of pure high to last longer, Zee leaned his upper torso upwards and squeezed his partner’s waist, signaling to change positions. Saint moved back and flipped himself over while holding onto the back of Zee’s neck, his dick still tightly situated inside Zee’s ass during the process. In turn, Zee placed passionate kisses on Saint’s moist lips as he pushed himself against his lover’s dick, creating an erotic playful pulse as he pounded down. Enjoying the new tempo of being fucked into, Saint rolled his eyes back and his hands drifted downwards to caress Zee’s round globes, squeezing them each time Zee pushed himself onto him. With each push, Zee moaned as Saint’s cock hits his prostate, sparking a deep sensation within him that releases the dopamine in his brain. They could feel each other getting more and more damp, their skins starting to redden as they gripped onto each other, the high building up. 

Saint pulled Zee onto his chest, their nipples rubbing against each other. He buried his head into Zee’s neck, the quick and sharp sensations of his cock’s stimulation slowing down slightly as Zee changes his pace into a deep and sensual push and pull. Zee breathes into Saint’s hair, kissing the top of his head. “Sup, I need to cum” as he pushes himself deeper and harder onto Saint’s throbbing cock. Saint gasped softly as the stimulation gets more and more overwhelming. He gripped onto him tightly as he felt Zee’s channel tighten and contract as they both came quietly in each other’s arms. 

\----

After their intense lovemaking, Saint snuggled up into Zee’s chest as his lover pulled him tighter into his embrace, his eyes slowly drifting shut as he falls into contented sleep. A wave of emotion washed over Saint as he laid in bed, feeling grateful to the man who entered his life two years ago. Reminiscing back to the time they met, a smile danced upon Saint’s lips. 

After graduation, Saint had joined their firm as an architectural intern and was placed in Zee’s team. Saint was tasked to do a lot of small but important tasks in large projects, and Zee made sure that he was staying productive the entire day. As building project deadlines start to near, Zee and Saint had started staying behind after work to finish their tasks, and over time, the occasional brush on one’s hand turned into a longer linger on one’s shoulder, then to a nervous kiss by the photocopier, then to a lust-charged makeout session in the supply room. And when Saint learnt from HR that he was promoted from architectural intern to Designer I a year later, he had dragged Zee into the latter’s private office, and while Saint pounded into Zee against the sleek black desk, he had asked him to be his boyfriend. Zee, on a completely high from being fucked into, was still clear minded enough to reply, “Yes, Saint, you’re mine..”  
And while moaning in ecstasy as they both came together, they officially became one.

A year later, they have moved in together. Saint couldn’t have asked for a better boyfriend. With Zee still being his team leader, it was always a push and pull in terms of power dynamics. And they both liked it. Zee was passionate about the company, treating each project like it was his own baby. He knew how to lead his team, he was dominating and assertive at work, and Saint was treated no different from the others. Saint found it sexy when he had to obey orders from his boyfriend at work, and the sense of gratification for completing successful projects with Zee was another type of high that is hard to explain. But when it came to lovemaking, he loved it when he was in control. Surprisingly, Zee loved being both babied and manhandled. Both him and Saint get such a high when he is writhing against the bed under Saint, or when he is tied down onto the bedframe being pounded into from above. Saint loved being dominant in bed, and Zee had unlocked something within him, and a year into the relationship, they were only slowly starting to discover what they like.

Saint’s thoughts were interrupted as Zee pulled himself closer into Saint, moaning quietly in his sleep as his dick pushes up against Saint’s cock. Saint wraps his arms around his lover, his fingers reaching down, feeling the wet cum still on Zee’s used hole. He pushed into the wetness gently, teasing the older, earning a soft moan from the sleeping lover. Saint smiled as he snuggled further into Zee’s broad chest, but in the corner of his eye, he notices the papers in his leather briefcase poking out, drenched wet and the hand-drawn blueprints blurred. “Oh no….” Saint groaned as he buried his head into Zee’s chest. “What is Mew going to do with me?”


	2. Ch.2-1

Mew strolled into the office, briefcase in one hand, the other holding a thermos of hot green tea. He needed the caffeine today, badly, since a certain someone kept him up all night. He passed by the aisle of cubicles aligned next to the private offices, his subordinates murmuring small good mornings at his way as he passed by their cubicles. A tiny smiling face far away caught his attention as he passed by the marketing department, and he grinned unsubtlety at his little intern. Walking into his office, he placed his things down and fell back into his plush leather office chair. He took a large sip of his hot tea and started going through the pile of papers in front of him. As he started marking the documents and contracts that he needed to approve, people were knocking on his door to place more on his desk. As he was looking through a large mall design proposal, he heard another knock on the door. 

“Just place them down on the right corner of my desk, thank you.” He called out curtly as he scribbled rectifications on the rendering call-outs. “Khun Mew, do you mind extending the sports center project deadline to next week? I lost most of the notes I wrote of that we discussed on the blueprints because I got caught in the rain yesterday. I know it’s a silly mistake, but I promise I’ll finish it up as soon as I can!” Placing down his lacquered fountain pen, Mew glared up at Saint, the air in the room turning ice cold. 

“What did you say? Didn’t I give Zee plenty of time for this project?” Mew spoke with a weight. Saint gulped and looked down, nervous silence filling the room. Mew’s piercing eyes stared straight into Saint’s, the latter started shaking as he clutched onto the crinkled papers now dry in his hands. Something about the nervous boy in front of him reminded him of how he first started just under 10 years ago. His glare softened as he looked at the young architect in front of him, and he said, “Alright, I’ll extend the deadline, Zee told me that this is your first main design project that you are working on so I’ll cut you some slack. I expect the proposal on my desk at 8:00 am Monday sharp.” A smile slowly creeping onto his face as Mew spoke, Saint beamed at the Creative Director, nodding quickly and turned around to leave the room.

“Check the supply room for one of those plastic file holders, don’t make the same mistake again!” Saint heard as he walked out of the door.

Mew isn’t as scary as he thought he would be. Gulf was right. He thought to himself as he made his way back to Zee’s office. Zee had told him to ask Mew directly for a deadline extension, since it was his fault that the work needed more time. Even after 2 years of working at YTTC, he rarely had to talk to Mew, since he mainly reported to Zee. After all, he wasn’t Gulf. Somehow, that boy managed to get himself tangled with the creative director even though he was an intern. He chuckled to himself as he knocked on Zee’s door.

\-----

Gulf looked up as he felt the office atmosphere tense up. He watched as Mew walked along the corridor coming towards his direction, hearing his coworkers greet him with respect as he passes them. He looked ethereal in his smart navy suit and styled hair, calmly walking down the corridor with wide strides like he was on a catwalk, quite different from how he was just a few hours ago… When he was on top of him disheveled and wild eyed, thrusting into him with fiery intention.

He smiled at his Phi brightly, catching his coworkers looking at him knowingly. His Phi looked back at him with a glint in his eyes, and Gulf plopped back down onto his netted office chair grinning. Mild swiveled his chair into his cubicle, looking at him with a face of disgust. “I still cant believe that you two are seeing each other. How is that even possible? Our creative director is a demon with no emotions!” Gulf chuckled and pushed Mild back into his own cubicle next door. “Stop being so dramatic, Phi has his charms. He can be very sweet, maybe not to you Mild, just look at all the material you have on your desk that you need to complete!”

Mild rolled his eyes and said “You’ve only been interning here for 6 months and you’ve managed to get into our stoic Creative Director’s pants, while I’ve been slaving away here as an intern for a year. Still single. Very single, Gulf!” 

Gulf smiles and says “You seem like you need some coffee.” He turned around and gets back on his computer. Opening up Microsoft Teams, he sent a message to the team group chat.   
“Does anyone need coffee? Let me know what you want and I’ll head to Starbucks downstairs in 5 minutes.”

The group chat chimes, message after message from his coworkers.  
Mild: Hot Cappuccino with extra whipped cream :D  
Boat: Iced Americano with a pump of vanilla :):)  
Eye: Iced Caramel Frappuccino with a drizzle of chocolate :P  
Mew: Iced Matcha Green Tea Latte.

*Private message*  
Mew: with a dash of kanawut please.

Gulf giggles at the screen, reminiscing what happened 6 months ago.

\----

“Hi everyone! I’m the new intern, Gulf Kanawut. I just finished orientation, and I haven’t been assigned to anything yet, so I’m planning to go on a coffee run for our team. Please let me know what you want! I’m excited to meet you all.”

Gulf thought he was a genius. As a natural introvert, he found it very awkward to start conversations face to face. As the only intern placed in the marketing team, he sat himself in his cubicle twiddling his fingers after his manager, Eye, brought him in after orientation. He spent the morning setting up his work space and computer, with the thought of socializing and introducing himself to his colleagues pressuring him at the back of his mind. As he finished setting up his apps, Eye had sent him a message on Teams to test if it was working. That was when he thought of this genius plan. He quickly added all the people in his team that was written in the company orientation book into a group chat, and sent out that blast text.

Mild: Nice to meet you Gulf! I’m Mild, the handsome dude sitting next door. I’d love to have a hot cappuccino with extra whipped cream. Thanks G!  
Boat: Hi Gulf! The name’s Boat, the graphic designer of the team. Iced Americano with a pump of vanilla. I need it so bad. Hahaahahah.  
Eye: Aw how nice of you Gulf! I’ll assign something to you in the afternoon, so you’ll be busy in no time;) I’d love to have an iced caramel frappuccino with a drizzle of chocolate. Come by my office to grab the company card!   
Mew: Iced Matcha Green Tea Latte.

*Private message*  
Eye: Not sure if it was your intention, but you added the Creative Director in the group chat.  
Gulf: Oh? Was I not supposed to? It says we are one of his teams.  
Eye: Yes, we work under him and everything we do needs to be approved by him. He’s really good at what he does, the backbone of our creative department if I must say. But he usually doesn’t involve himself in anything in the office other than work…  
Gulf: No worries, I’ll get him his drink and I’ll be on my way O.o  
Eye: Didn’t mean to scare you Gulf!

*Marketing Group Chat*  
Gulf: I’ll be back in 15!

Gulf knocked quietly on the door, balancing the drinks in the cupholder on his knee as he waited for a reply.  
“Come in.” A low and assertive voice called out.  
Gulf turned the handle and walked timidly into the private office, closing the door behind him.  
“Sawadee krub sir, here is your drink. Nice to meet you, I’m Gulf.” He raised his eyes from the drink in his hand and looked at the man that was sitting behind the large matte white desk. His breath hitched for a second as he took in the director’s features; the sharp eyes, pointed nose, thin but plump lips, and that chiseled jaw…

“Hi Gulf, thanks for the drink. You may set down it on the top left of my desk.” Gulf broke away from his thoughts to hear him say.

“Yes sir, here you go” he said quietly as he places the drink down onto the white leather coaster on the top left of the desk. He turned around to leave, but stopped when he heard,

“So Gulf, how is your first day going?  
Confused, he turned around and looked at Mew, who had a slight smile on his face. 

“Thanks for asking, everyone here seems to be very passionate and I cannot wait to start working on the marketing materials! I still cant believe I’m here, especially since I just graduated two months ago. YTTC has always been my dream company to work for.” Gulf answers with a nervous energy.

“Oh? Y Tharn Type Corporation isn’t the biggest architectural firm out there, nor are we famous for our marketing. Why is it your dream company?” Mew asked, raising an eyebrow.

A long pause, filling the office. Gulf could feel himself getting hotter as he looked at the man before him.

“I passed by YTTC posters everyday while walking to my school bus stop since I was a kid. I was always intrigued by the posters introducing the company’s new projects every month.” Gulf said as he nibbled his lower lip worriedly. This was starting to feel like an interview.

Mew chuckled at his answer. Something about this kid intrigued him. The moment the young man walked into his office, he had felt something different. He had asked him a question when he could’ve just let him go, just like how he treated the rest of his team. He was glad he asked, because his answers sparked curiosity within him, and he wanted to know more.

Mew catches himself getting lost in his thoughts and brought himself back, hiding his confusion behind a low cough. This was unlike him, he usually felt disinterested in his subordinates’ personal matters. Hmm.

“I see, I joined the company around 10 years ago when I graduated fresh from college too, maybe what you saw were the posters I worked on.” He shared to the younger boy, who had slowly relaxed as he spoke.

“Aow Khun Mew! Do you recall a certain ‘Marina Gardens Condominiums’ that YTTC built? I saw a poster of it when it was first built a few years ago when my family were finding a place to move to, and now we are living there!” Gulf exclaimed in curious excitement, his feet shuffled a little closer towards the desk unconsciously. 

“Oh! I definitely did that poster for that condo project. Back then I wasn’t the creative director yet, I was in um…. Boat’s position, a graphic design lead in the team. Speaking of that condo, why haven’t I seen you around? I live in the condo building next door. Zeus Serviced Condominiums.” As the words left his mouth, Mew felt his heartbeat quicken for some reason, and reached out to grab the drink that Gulf had bought. The milky liquid trickled down his throat as he sipped on the straw, pulling the liquid into his lips.

Tension grew again during the brief silence. Gulf felt something as he watched the director inhale his drink. Staring at the his moving adam’s apple as the matcha milk disappeared in between his lips, Gulf gulped and tried to calm himself down. This was not the right time to ogle at a hot man. He scolded himself mentally as he said “I’m not sure, maybe we have. I’m always downstairs kicking a football around, I force my sister to play with me sometimes too. When its extra hot, I take off my shirt and some girls usually gather around to look.” Gulf kicks himself mentally after that last sentence. Why does he always ramble when he’s nervous?

Mew couldn’t help but laugh. He chuckled a hearty laugh as he said “Well, I need to walk around the neighborhood sometimes, now that you told me this.” He looked up and saw Gulf’s cheeks redden and start blushing.

“Well Khun Mew, it was nice talking to you. I’ll head out now to give the rest of the drinks to the rest of the team. Bye!” His words come out rushed and flustered and he hurries out.

“Call me Phi Mew, and I expect the same drink tomorrow at the same time as well.”  
Gulf hears as he closes the door behind him. 

Suddenly feeling a little winded, he leans against the wall to catch his breath. The man inside that room was stirring up things that he did not expect to feel at his new workplace. He places a hand on the left side of his chest, feeling his racing heart pound. 

“Are you okay?” A young good-looking man with ruffled hair leaves the office next to the creative director’s, licking his lips as he walks over to Gulf. “I’m Saint, an architect I in the design team. You must be Gulf right? The new marketing intern? It’s nice to meet you, we will be working together often because we are in the same department, working on different aspects of the same projects.”

Gulf nodded and mustered up a smile, his heartbeat slowing down to regular speed as he listened to his colleague speak. “It’s nice to meet you, I’m glad we will be working together.” He replied as he looked at Saint. He notices a bit of white cream or liquid smeared at the left corner of Saint’s mouth, so he pointed at it and said “The doughnut must be delicious, there’s a bit of it left.” 

Saint chuckled and said “Oh, it was haha! Zee always brings in the best doughnuts.” as he points towards the office he came from. “Zee Pruk Panich, Senior Architect” Gulf read from the sign. “Good to know! Well, it was nice meeting you. I need to head back to my team to give them their drinks now. But would you like to have lunch at the canteen together later?” Gulf musters up the courage to ask. “Sure, I’ll see you there!” Saint replies as they head their separate ways.

Mew listens from inside his office. He chuckled at what Saint said. Him and Zee, those two were up to no good. Gulf was a cute man. A very very cute man. There was something very attractive about him. Maybe it was his quiet but quirky demeanor, maybe it was how he handled each response with clumsy care. Maybe it was his tall and slim physique he could faintly see underneath the loose white shirt and tight dress pants, maybe it was the way he pulls at his lower lip when he was thinking how to answer. Mew sighed as he twirled the fountain pen in his fingers, leaning back onto his chair. What is he getting himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was trying to write more, but its getting late. This chapter hasnt ended yet, I'll try to write more tomorrow and publish it after i'm done!! Cant wait to write mg smut heheheeheheheh.


	3. Ch.3

_*knock knock*_

Gulf tore his gaze away from the screen and looks up at Mild, who was knocking on his partition wall. “Hey Gulfie, its time for lunch, you ready?” Mild says as he checks out Gulf’s setup, eyes zooming in onto the picture frame sitting on the right side of his computer monitor. “Your faen in here Gulf?” as he scans the faces in the picture. “No Phi, I don’t have a faen. These are all my classmates from high school, we play football together every week!”

“Football! I love football too, a few colleagues and I play football every so often, you are welcome to come next time. We really need the help actually, we suck haha.” Mild says as he kicks the trashcan lightly, causing it to wobble and nearly fall over.  
  
“Sure phi, that sounds like fun!” Gulf said as he stood up and placed his foot on the trash can to steady it.  
  
They headed to the company canteen and lined up to get their food. After they grabbed their drinks, Mild waved to their team, who were sitting in the far end of the cafeteria. They walked over to the busy table and joined in on the chitchat as they dug into their food. Listening to Eye, Saint, Zee, Boat and Mild having an intense debate on how spicy is too spicy, Gulf felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Mew standing awkwardly behind him, his other hand holding a food tray. The table’s conversation died down. “My man, you came for lunch! What a damn surprise!” Zee says as he shuffles to the right on the bench to make way for Mew to sit. Mew nestles himself between Zee and Gulf, clearing his throat.

“Haven’t had canteen food in awhile.”

Gulf continues eating his kaprao fried rice, but his pace had slowed down as he eyes the man next to him. The conversation picked up where they left off, and the table was loud and chaotic once more. Mew quietly dug into his food, chewing intentionally as he listens to the conversation.

His legs slightly open, he shifts in his seat and accidentally brushed against Gulf’s thighs. Embarrassed, his gaze followed the thigh up to the owner’s face. Gulf blushed and looked back at him. As they made eye contact, Gulf inched his right thigh out and touched Mew’s, earning a subtle inhale from the older man. Their faces both slightly flushed now, their gazes drifted back to their food, all while their thighs remained lightly pressed against each other.

“This food is really good, it’s quite spicy.” mumbled Gulf as he picked up some rice with a chili in his spoon. “It’s a little too spicy for me.” Mew replied in a low voice as he picked off the chili from his own spoon. “Can I have some of your chili then?” Gulf says as his spoon drifted towards Mew’s plate. Surprised, Mew looks up at Gulf to see him bite his lower lip nervously, staring back at him wide-eyed. His gaze falters as Mew stared at him curiously. “Nevermind sorry, that was inappropriate of me.” Gulf mumbled as he maneuvers his spoon back to his own plate.

_Narak._

Mew thinks to himself as he piled up the chili into his spoon and dropped it onto Gulf’s spoon. “here you go” Mew said quietly as he looks back at Gulf. The younger man blushes as he avoids his gaze, his spoon stirring the chilis into his rice, a small smile creeping onto his face.

Mild observes from across the table, not believing what was happening right in front of him. He nudges Saint, who was sitting next to him. Do you see what I’m seeing?” “Don’t look at them, lets not make this even more obvious.” Saint replies while signaling Zee with his eyes. Zee takes a quick peek at Mew, who had taken his phone out and was looking at it while eating. Zee turns his head back confused to look at Saint, Saint points subtlety at his legs and Mild’s. Zee turns his head back to his left, looking down at Mew’s thighs. He gasped in surprise when he saw Gulf’s thigh still pressed against Mew’s thigh. Mew looked up sharply, shifting his legs back to himself awkwardly. Saint tried to kick Zee under the table, accidentally kicking Boat instead. “Ow, what was that for, Saint?” Boat yelped as he pulled his leg up, knocking Eye’s glass of water in front of him.

Gulf watched the whole thing unfold, he was dying inside, but he kept it to himself. Suddenly remembering that he was an intern, he stood up and said “Let me go get some paper towels from the bathroom to clean up the water.” He turned around, and as he walked away, he heard Mew say “This was a good lunch, I’m heading back to my office now.”

Walking slowly towards the restroom, he felt a familiar presence behind him. Once he got into the empty restroom, he felt a hand grab his wrist. He turned around, looking up at the dark hazel brown eyes of the older man. Mew gazed back at Gulf, both of them not saying a word for what feels like eternity.  
  


“Do I make you uncomfortable, Gulf?” Mew asks as he traces his thumb against Gulf’s wrist.

“No Phi.” Gulf looks up and shuffles closer. Silence grows in the room as both of them consume in their own thoughts, all while their bodies leaning slower towards each other.  
  
“I don’t know why I feel so attracted to you, Gulf.” Mew breaks the silence as he lifts his other hand onto Gulf’s cheek and caresses it gently.  
  
“Me too, Phi. Is that okay?” Gulf looks up into Mew’s eyes, his own mixed of both worry and want.

  
Mew answers him by leaning in and placing a light kiss on Gulf’s moist lips.

A little surprised, Gulf pulls back for a second before pushing his lips back, nestling them in between the older man’s. Mew’s hands went around Gulf’s waist as he tugged him closer, the younger falling into his embrace as they shared delicate and sweet kisses.

Upon hearing someone’s footsteps nearing the door, they pulled apart and both of them simultaneously thought it was a good idea to wash their hands. As someone walked into the restroom, they giggled as they looked at each other in the mirror, faces as pink as the soup in the dispenser in front of them.

They were both goners since that eventful lunch. As Gulf got into the rhythm of office life, he made Mew a part of it. The first month, he would bring everyone their coffees, saving Mew’s for last. They would sneak kisses in his office, and sometimes that would lead to something a little more, a little neck sniffing, if both of them were feeling a little frisky at the moment. Gulf urged Mew to have lunch with the team, and they gradually fell into the routine of Mew joining whenever he didn’t have any lunch meetings.

This feeling of young innocent love sparked something within Mew, and he yearned for the younger’s presence during the day. He saw determination and passion in Gulf, and he wanted to help the younger grow. Gulf took his intern tasks very seriously, and everyone liked his diligent and hardworking attitude. He received direction well, and would ask if he was unclear on what he needed to do. He worked well under a time crunch, as he was able to get very focused easily. Mild would have to shake his shoulder if he needed to get his attention, and would laugh when Gulf tore his gaze from his computer screen and look up, eyes defocused for a hot second. Mild would tease Gulf when he sees him ruffle his hair while looking at his phone screen reflection, before the younger would stand up and head to Mew’s office at the end of the day.

_*knock knock*_

Gulf knocks on the door and opens it quietly. Mew gestures him in as he bites the tip of his fountain pen, scanning the papers in front of him.

  
“Let me finish this up real quick, we can head out together in a few” he looks up at Gulf, his head still spinning with numbers.  
  


“No problem Phi, take your time.” Gulf reassures Mew as he plops down on the sofa across from his desk. He started playing on his phone, but his eyes grew heavier and heavier…  
  
  
  


Mew checks his final remarks on the proposal and signs his name at the bottom. He glances at the Tissot watch on his wrist. Shia! Its 9pm! He looks up and sees Gulf passed out on his sofa. He chuckles softly under his breath at the cute sight and made his way over to the younger.

Gulf was sprawled on the sofa sideways, his face gently rubbing against the velvet fabric. Mew crouched down next to him, looking at his lover(?)’s face fondly. He leans forward to capture the younger’s lips gently, kissing him softly to wake him up. Gulf stirred in his sleep, feeling the sensation on his lips. He leaned towards the warmth, arms capturing the older and pulling the surprised man onto him.

“Mew˜ ” Gulf meowed half asleep, arms tightening around the man as he hugged him close.

“Nong, lets get up, its time to leave.” Mew mumbled in Gulf’s hair.

Gulf whimpered as Mew nuzzled into his neck, the warm breath on his skin triggering little endorphins in his brain. He grabbed at Mew’s back, his hands grabbing the shirt fabric as he pressed himself just slightly closer. “Nong doesn’t want to leave yet. I like this.” Gulf says stubbornly. Starting to feel more clearheaded and even a little aroused, Gulf started placing tiny pecks on Mew’s right ear, travelling slowly to the front. The man looked blissfully happy as Gulf reaches his lips, deepening the kiss to a sensual play of lips and tongue.

Mew grabbed the fabric around Gulf’s waist, loosening up the dress shirt from the tucked pants and slipping his hands underneath the cool fabric. His hands meet the soft warm skin of the younger man. He moans slightly as he caressed Gulf’s waist, moving slowly upwards to his back, to his ribs, to his chest. He picks himself up slowly, the other man chasing his lips as he backed away. He lifts Gulf up, his thumbs dangerously close to his nubs, and flips him over so that the younger man is now lying on top of him. Responding to this new position, Gulf leans down and captures the older man’s lips, his lower body starting to slightly grind against his.

Kissing upwards into Gulf’s moist lips, Mew could feel himself getting aroused. He lowered his hands and caressed Gulf’s round globes tenderly as he grinded slightly upwards onto Gulf’s hardening member.

“Gulf, are you okay with this?” He stops and stares up into the younger’s face.

“Phi, I want you.”

Gulf replies by capturing Mew’s open lips with his own. His own hands travel down to Mew’s dress pants as he fumbles with the fabric, playing with the texture before he reaches the zipper and unzips the older’s pants. His hands capture the hard bulge. He caresses it, earning a sensual moan from the man under him. He plays with the fabric of the brief, rubbing it against his own hard member, then removing his hand as they grinded against each other.

With each sensual thrust and swirl of Gulf’s hips, Mew gasped and gripped harder onto Gulf’s back. He could feel his dick throbbing and twitching, dying to be released from his briefs. With his hands still around his nong, he pushed the younger back, climbing on top of him. He grabbed at Gulf’s pants, tugging them down. He looked at the sight before him, Gulf was flushed and breathing hard, his moist lips slightly open. His hair was all over the place, his shirt disheveled and loosely undone on his body. His eyes travelled downwards as he marveled at Gulf’s toned legs. He leaned down to place a gentle kiss on his thigh as he travelled upwards, hands pulling down Gulf’s checkered boxers.

He placed a soft kiss on Gulf’s dick. The younger moaned softly and his hands gripped needingly on Mew’s shoulders. Mew wraps his mouth on Gulf’s dick, enveloping it as he swirls his tongue around the tender flesh. Gulf’s grip on his shoulders tighten as a soft moan escapes his lips. Mew pushes his mouth down, Gulf’s dick filling his mouth as he moves his head in motion. Wet sounds of his tongue tugging at the younger’s dick fill the room, mingling with the sounds of Gulf’s moans, which were getting progressively louder as his hard member got more and more sensitive in the older’s mouth.

Knowing that he won’t last long if Mew continued flicking his tongue that way, Gulf pulled the back of Mew’s hair slightly, causing the older man to look up with clouded eyes. Gulf tugged at the back of Mew’s neck to draw him back up, their bodies aligned once again. Gulf pushed Mew’s briefs down with his hands desperately, grinding up onto Mew’s member as the moist saliva he left on his dick mixed in with Mew’s precum. Their dicks rubbing against each other in synchronized movement, Mew and Gulf clung onto each other and moaned softly in each other’s ear. Gulf pulled Mew in for a deep kiss, lifting Mew slightly upwards so that he could grab onto both of their dicks. Rubbing the precum on Mew’s sensitive tip using his thumb, he gained a moan from the older against his lips. He pushed his own tip against the older’s and rubbed his wet thumb lightly in circles around both tips, feeling a deep sensation from within. Smearing his palm with precum, he grabbed onto their dicks and slowly started jerking it in his hand. He pushed Mew’s chest with his other hand and they fell on their sides, Mew’s hands now clutching onto Gulf’s face as they deepened their kiss. Their kisses turned sloppy as one of them would moan and bite on the other’s lips when a new wave of sensation hits them, their dicks throbbing in Gulf’s hands as he tugged and pulled on their hard members.

Gulf could feel Mew’s breath on his lips get more and more unsteady, and he could also feel that he was on the verge. He tugs at Mew’s lower lip as he breathes shakily, his hand going faster and needier. Mew’s hands reached down and grabbed his hand, tightening his grip on their hard dicks. Their right hands pumped up and down, while their left grabbed onto each other as they pressed against the sofa back. Their moans got louder and louder, Gulf coming first and Mew releasing just a few seconds later. Their hands slowed as they pumped their dicks lazily, milking the cum from their tips. Mew released his hand first, wiping some of the cum that coated their hands onto his lips, tasting the sweet semen. Taking some on his finger tips, he pushed his fingers into Gulf’s parted lips, as the younger took them in and sucked on them tenderly.

“That was wonderful.” Mew breathed as he stared into the younger’s flushed face.

“That was amazing Phi.” Gulf leaned in and kissed the older gently on the lips.

They laid there, enjoying the warmth of each other’s company. Mew wraps his arms around Gulf, their wet dicks pressed up against each other.

“So… Gulf.” Mew whispered into Gulf’s ear.

“Yes Phi?” Gulf whispers back.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend?” Mew gently kisses the lobe of the younger’s ear.

Gulf lifts his head and kisses the older’s lips.

“Yes Phi, I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

They snuggle in each other’s arms, their hearts beating loudly.

As they listened to their breaths synchronize and fill the room…..,

“Fuck yes! Zee, you owe me 50 bucks!” they hear someone say faintly from the next room.

Mew groans and hides his face in Gulf’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay, I have a cold so my brain feels a little foggy. Next week will be ZS, i swear!
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you like smut or fluff more!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos and comment if you enjoyed it so far ;)  
> My twitter is @kckcxkc , lets be moots?  
> This is my second fic ever so I hope I'll get better at writing as the chapters go hehe.


End file.
